1ère enquête à trois
by Sakurache
Summary: 2 - Amy Woods accompagne les frères Winchester sur la route. Leur première enquête à trois va être quelque peu explosive surtout que Dean n'y met pas du sien et qu'un drôle de personnage va leur mettre la chair de poule.


**1****ère**** enquête à trois**

Belmont, Californie

Il y a deux jours.

Salvador Belem rentrait chez lui à pied. La nuit était là et sa voiture était tombée en panne. Heureusement celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour regagner sa maison. Juste à traverser ce bois, magnifique le jour mais terrifiant la nuit.

Cet espagnol de 40 ans entra dans le bois, les mains dans les poches en sifflotant légèrement pour empêcher les divers bruits de la nuit de lui faire peur. Car la légende locale prétendait que ce bois était maudit. Mais Salvador n'avait jamais vraiment écouté cette légende. Ce n'était pas son genre d'y croire. Ce bois était seulement la barrière naturelle entre son travail et son chez-soi.

Il était arrivé à environ la moitié du trajet quand des bruits de sabots se firent entendre ainsi que des hennissements. Salvador s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui doucement. Il ne vit rien.

Il allait repartir quand un cheval monté d'un cavalier sortit de leur cachette. Salvador n'eut le temps de ne rien faire. Le cavalier lui trancha net la tête et repartit avec elle, laissant le corps décapité et sans vie de Salvador, au milieu des bois.

Route 101

Aujourd'hui

L'Impala noire des Winchester avançait assez rapidement. Il devait arriver à Belmont avant la nuit. Dean et Amy, qui avaient discuté toute la nuit, s'étaient enfin assoupis et évidemment Sammy avait pu prendre le volant. Il conduisait en silence laissant aller ses pensées. En deux jour à peine, Dean et lui (enfin surtout Dean) avaient tout raconter de leurs vies à Amy : la mort de leur mère, de Jessica et la recherche de leur père, qui n'est plus vraiment une recherche puisqu'ils l'avaient laissé partir. Il raconta également l'histoire de Sam avec Meg et avec Sarah mais se garda bien de parler de Cassie ce qui amusait beaucoup Sam.

Sam était tellement pris dans ses réflexions qu'il ne fit pas attention à la route. Il avait changé de coté et n'était plus sur le bon ! Un gros 15 tonnes, en face, se mit à klaxonner ce qui ramena Sam sur la Terre. A la limite de la collision, il donna un bon coup de volant et se remit sur la bonne route.

Tout ce tumulte avait réveillé Dean et Amy. Dean regarda son frère, un peu hystérique et lui cria :

- T'es malade ? Sammy tu veux nous tué ou quoi ?

Amy regarda Dean puis Sam sachant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas intervenir, pour le moment en tout cas.

- Oh ça va Dean ! Ta chère voiture n'a rien !

- Sam, je ne te parle pas de la caisse ! Je te parle de nos vies à tous les trois !

Sam regarda la route un peu honteux mais surtout hyper désolé.

- Je ne te laisserai plus conduire ma voiture ! reprit Dean.

Cette fois, Amy intervint. Assise sur la banquette arrière, elle posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Dean et la gauche sur celle de Sammy.

- Dean, calme-toi, tu vois bien qu'il est désolé…Une erreur ça arrive à tout le monde !

Amy prenait un ton calme plein de douceur pour calmer Dean.

- Mais il a failli nous tuer !

- Oui, failli seulement ! Mais nous allons bien et il ne s'est rien passé ! Alors n'en parlons plus !

- Ouais…

Dean restait fâché, cela se voyait mais il s'arrêta d'en parler. Pour changer de sujet, Amy demanda :

- On arrive dans combien de temps ?

- Deux heures ! Répondirent en cœur les frères Winchester.

Tous les trois se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Voilà, maintenant l'atmosphère s'était détendue.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on va là-bas…demanda Amy.

- Salvador Belem, hispanique de 40 ans est mort décapité dans le bois locale. C'est le deuxième en deux semaines…Répondit Dean.

- Et pourquoi vous pensez que c'est pour nous ?

- Et bien…commença Sam.

Sammy l'a senti ! Se moqua gentiment Dean.

- Ah…fit simplement Amy, connaissant les « pouvoirs » de Sam.

- Oui…dit timidement Sam comme si personne ne le croyait.

- Je te crois Sammy, lui dit gentiment Amy.

- Merci…

- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire pleurer ! Rigola Dean.

Amy lui frappa l'arrière de la tête. Voyant l'expression de Dean, tous se mirent à rire. La Chevrolet continuait sa route vers Belmont.

La nuit était tombée quand ils arrivèrent en ville. Et merde, ils devraient attendre demain pour interroger qui que ce soit.

Ils trouvèrent un motel assez rapidement. Ils voulurent réservé deux chambres, l'argent n'était pas un problème. Seulement, il ne restait plus qu'une chambre de disponible. Apparemment de nombreux curieux venaient visiter le bois maudit.

Les frères Winchester se regardèrent puis regardèrent Amy. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et prit simplement les clés que lui tendait le réceptionniste.

Ils trouvèrent facilement la chambre et entrèrent. Elle était assez basique, avec une salle de bain et elle avait l'air propre, c'était déjà ça. Mais un détail sauta aux yeux de tous : il y avait seulement deux lits, un double et un simple.

Sammy, pour se venger plus ou moins de tout ce que lui faisait subir Dean, se précipita sur le lit simple et y posa son sac en souriant aux deux autres.

Amy et Dean se regardèrent puis se sourirent. Amy posa son sac à coté du lit double, près du coté où elle préférait dormir. Elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée. Dean, lui, se sentait bizarre. Ça ne lui déplaisait jamais d'avoir une belle fille dans son lit mais avec Amy, c'était différent. Non qu'elle lui déplaisait, au contraire…

Il s'assit sur le lit. Amy alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Dean la regarda traverser la chambre et sentit le regard de Sammy posé sur lui. Il se retourna et le vit sourire de façon moqueuse. Dean décida de ne pas aborder le sujet :

- Bon, demain on ira au commissariat et on ira interroger la veuve de Belem…On apprendra peut-être quelque chose d'elle mais j'en doute…

Il se mit en tee-shirt et se coucha. Sam fit de même. En fixant le plafond, il sourit en pensant, plutôt en imaginant ce que ressentirai Dean quand Amy se coucherait à coté de lui dans quelques instants…

Amy sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pyjama en satin bleu. Dean et Sam la regardèrent. Elle était horriblement sexy là-dedans…Elle s'avança, sourit aux garçons et se coucha. Elle ne laissait rien paraître mais elle aussi se sentait bizarre…sentant le corps chaud de Dean à coté d'elle….Tous les trois s'endormirent pourtant assez vite. La fatigue du voyage se faisait ressentir…La nuit se passa sans ennuis.

La matin, Dean se réveilla sentant quelque chose de différent. Amy avait bougé pendant la nuit et elle avait désormais sa tête sur le torse de Dean. Dean la laissa comme ça. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement…C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Sammy n'était plus dans son lit.

D'ailleurs, au moment où il réalisa ça, Sam entra avec trois gobelets de café.

- Bonjour ! Dit-il un peu fort.

- Chut ! répondit Dean, montrant Amy d'une main et continuant de lui caresser les cheveux de l'autre.

Sam les regarda et sourit. Il posa alors les cafés sur une table et s'assit. Il prit un café et commença à le boire. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le « couple ».

Amy ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était servi de Dean comme coussin mais apparemment cela ne le dérangeait pas car elle réalisa alors qu'il lui caressait délicatement les cheveux. Elle resta un instant comme ça mais finit par bouger.

- Désolé…dit-elle à Dean.

- Oh c'est pas grave !

- Bon maintenant que le belle au bois dormant, c'est le cas de le dire, est réveillée, on va peut-être pouvoir aller travailler ? fit remarquer Sam.

Amy regarda les garçons l'un après l'autre de façon hautaine puis tous éclatèrent de rire, sachant pertinemment qu'Amy n'était pas comme ça.

Le groupe sorti de l'Impala devant le commissariat, habillés les garçons en costumes et Amy en tailleur hyper classe.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un pingouin…Raa, je déteste ça ! Fit remarquer Dean.

Sam et Amy sourirent. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise là-dedans.

Amy entra dans le commissariat suivit des garçons. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux : à la stupeur général, il n'y avait que des hommes dans ce commissariat. Amy accentua son décolleté avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir d'accueil. Elle s'y appuya avant de parler au policier en face d'elle qui, s'était visible, louché sur ses seins. Mais c'était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année qui avait du savoir vivre et qui se retenait quand même.

- Bonjour. Je suis l'agent Brenan du FBI.

Elle lui montra sa carte ( fausse bien entendu), la première que Dean lui avait fabriqué.

Et les deux autres derrière ceux sont les agents Welsh et Gones.

En effet, Sam et Dean n'avaient pas bougé et resté devant l'entrée, observant comment Amy se débrouillait.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de voir des agents du FBI dans notre petite ville ? demanda la policier.

- Et bien voyez-vous, agent…

- Bradley

- Agent Bradley…Nous avons entendu parler de l'affaire Ruiz et Belem...

- L'affaire du Bois Maudit ?

- C'est cela…Nous voudrions une copie du rapport si possible ainsi que toutes coopérations de la part de votre commissariat.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter puis il regarda un collègue qui apparemment avait entendu la conversation. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête approbateur. L'Agent Bradley se retourna de nouveau vers Amy avant de répondre.

- Bien sur. Attendez-moi ici…

Il partit. Amy toujours accoudée au comptoir adressa un regard aux frérots avant de se retournait vers l'agent Bradley qui revenait, deux dossiers en main.

-Tenez…

Il lui tendit les dossiers qu'Amy prit et commença à regarder.

- Heu…Agent Brenan ?

Amy leva la tête et regarda le jeune homme.

- Oui ?

- J'avais pensé que…on pourrait peut-être dîner…Je connais bien l'enquête et on pourrait en discuter…

Il lui adressa un grand sourire. Amy fut d'abord surprise puis répondit à son sourire.

- Heu…Oui, d'accord.

Elle prit un stylo et un morceau de papier et y inscrivit son numéro.

- Appelez-moi…

- Ok…Oh dernière chose : méfiez-vous de George Watt !

- George Watt ?

- Oh pardon, c'est vrai vous n'êtes d'ici…c'est un détective privée très coriace. Il enquête lui-aussi sur cette affaire et il adore fourrer son nez partout…

- Oh…Merci de l'information. Bien, alors à plus tard !

- A bientôt ! Répondit-il en tenant le morceau de papier dans ses mains.

Amy lui sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Un grand sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune homme se qui n'échappa pas à Dean.

Une fois dans l'Impala, Sam donna son avis à Amy :

- Tu es douée ! On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie !

- Oh merci, merci ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être actrice alors…Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Dean concentrait sur la route ou sur ses pensées sortit alors :

- Il te plaît ce mec ?

- Qui ?

- Le flic…

- Oh l'agent Bradley…

- Oui, l'agent Bradley…répéta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Amy et Sam se sourirent.

- Dean serait-il jaloux ? Demanda Sam à Amy.

- Hum…On dirait bien…

- Oh ça va ! Je me renseigne juste…Tu lui a donné ton numéro ?

- Hum, hum…On a même prévu de dîner…

Le visage de Dean se crispa et Sam explosa de rire :

- Mais panique pas Dean ! Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !

Dean, brusquement, se gara devant une maison.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Sam.

- On est arrivé. Répondit Dean le plus calmement du monde.

La maison de la veuve de Salvador Belem, Victoria, se dressait devant eux, mais ce que le trio remarqua immédiatement c'est l'impressionnant bois qui se trouvait en arrière plan.

Nos faux agents du FBI avancèrent vers l'entrée de la maison. Amy allait sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

Cet homme les regarda et sourit à leur air étonné.

- Tiens…Voilà nos petits agents du FBI…

- Les nouvelles circulent vite ici…fit remarquer Amy.

- C'est une petite ville mademoiselle…La rumeur de votre beauté n'était pas fausse non plus…

Ce compliment ne fit rien à Amy. Ce type lui filait la chair de poule. Elle ne lui faisait aucunement confiance…

- Qui êtes-vous…demanda-t-elle.

- Georges Watt, à votre service !

- Oh…Votre réputation vous a aussi précédé…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui…

Voyant que la situation était à la limite de dégénérer, Sam prit Amy par les épaules pour l'écarter un peu de Georges et Dean prit le relais.

- Bien…Vous avez un numéro à nous donner si on a besoin de vous ?

- Bien sur…Mais cela m'étonnerai que de grands agents du FBI comme vous aient besoin de moi…

Il donna sa carte à Dean. Ce ton ironique ne plut à personne. Amy était à deux doigts de lui en coller une…

- Bien, je vous laisse…

- Ça vaut mieux oui…dit Amy.

- A plus tard, je pense…

Il passa à coté d'Amy la regardant. Sam dut la retenir. Georges monta dans sa voiture et le groupe le regarda partir sans faire attention à la veuve présente sur le palier.

Le trio de choc sortit de la maison Belem, une heure environ après leur arrivée. Ils n'avaient pas appris grand-chose. Les Belem étaient arrivés aux Etats-Unis quelques années plus tôt en toute légalité.

Ils rentrèrent donc au Motel. Dean enleva avec plaisir son costume de Blues Brothers puis s'énerva un peu sur l'enquête :

- Argg, j'y comprend rien ! Les seuls points qu'ils ont en commun, c'est le fait qu'ils soient hispaniques et qu'ils soient morts décapités dans ce bois !

- Ceux sont les seuls points communs que l'on connaisse ! précisa Amy.

- C'est vrai…Tu devrais appeler ton ami flic Amy…affirma Sam.

- Non ! On a pas besoin de lui…s'empressa de dire Dean.

Sam et Amy se sourirent. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur leur lit respectif tandis que Dean tournait en rond dans la chambre. Paraît que ça l'aide à réfléchir…

- De toute manière, je n'ai pas son numéro, c'est lui qui doit m'appeler…

A ce moment précis, le portable d'Amy sonna à coté de Dean. Celui-ci décrocha :

- Allo ?

Amy bondit du lit et lui arracha le téléphone des mains en lui jetant un regard noir. Puis elle répondit :

- Allo ? Agent Bradley…

Elle fit un sourire moqueur à Dean puis regarda Sam avant de reprendre :

- Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Très bien, merci…Oui…Nous avons rencontrer Watt…Je ne lui fait pas confiance…du tout ! Oui…Un dîner ? ce soir ?

Elle accentua son sourire moqueur et répondit.

- Mais avec plaisir ! C'est purement professionnel, bien sûr…Oui, j'aurai d'ailleurs quelques points à voir avec vous…20h parfait ! Je suis descendu au Motel « San Diego », chambre 212…D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha puis donna ses directives aux frères Winchester :

- Vous n'aurez qu'à faire des recherches…Des victimes mortes décapités par un truc surnaturel ça doit pas courir les rues ! **sourit** Mauvaise métaphore !

- Ouais, tu as raison ! Approuva Sam, se levant pour prendre l'ordinateur portable.

Dean n'avait rien dit depuis qu'Amy avait raccroché. Elle devait se changer et sortit de ses bagages, un deuxième tailleur. Elle savait bien qu'ils serviraient…

- Tu vas vraiment sortir avec ce type ?

Amy se retourna vers Dean et Sam leva les yeux vers son frère puis vers Amy se demandant ce qu'elle allait répondre.

-Oh Dean, c'est pour l'enquête et ce n'est qu'un dîner !

Elle enleva sa veste et son chemisier, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant les frères ce qui les étonna. Mais il ne restait à Amy que ¾h pour se changer et après tout, ils en avaient vu d'autres ! Elle ajouta alors :

- De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne !

Là ! Un point pour Amy. Sam sourit, il avait l'impression d'assister à un match de boxe. Le prochain coup pour Dean.

Amy enfila un chemisier propre et une veste noire avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon.

Dean, un peu déboussolé par l'aspect physique d'Amy, resta un moment silencieux. Amy avait vu juste. Tant qu'il n' avouerait pas ses sentiments pour elle, ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie privée ne le regardait et ne le concernait pas. Dean l'avait bien compris tout comme Sam avait bien compris qu'il devrait jouer les cupidons pour réunir ces deux-là…

Dean ouvrit enfin la bouche pour répondre mais on frappa à la porte. Sam alla ouvrir, se demandant ce que serait capable de faire son frère à cet aimable policier…

Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs très surpris de se retrouver face à Sam.

- Heu…Bonsoir ! Je viens chercher l'agent Brenan…

Il avait troqué son uniforme de policier pour un costume assez classe.

- Je suis là…

Amy était à présent prête. Elle passa à coté de Sam et prit son manteau. Dean croisa les bras et regarda l'agent Bradley d'un œil mauvais. D'ailleurs, celui-ci prenait grand soin de ne pas regarder Dean. Amy sortit en lâchant : « Ne m'attendait pas ! » ce qui enragea encore plus Dean. Sam ferma la porte et se rassit devant l'ordinateur.

- T'inquiète Dean, elle fait ça pour l'enquête…

- Argg ! Tu l'as vu ? « Je viens chercher l'agent Brenan ! »

Il imita très grossièrement l'agent Bradley. Il prit ensuite un ton de fille et dit :

- Et elle tu l'a vu ? « Je suis là ! »

Sam éclata de rire.

- T'es vraiment accro, toi !

- Pas du tout ! Seulement ce type me tape sur le système !

Sam sourit. Dean ne dira rien. Il en avait l'habitude. Mais il fut surpris de voir qu'il enfila son blouson et prit les clés de sa précieuse Impala puis s'approcha de la porte.

- Où tu vas ? Tu vas quand même pas les suivre ! s'écria Sammy.

Dean se retourna, souriant. Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules et sortit. Sam soupira. Si Amy s'en apercevait, Dean se prendrait un sacré savon. Mais surtout, Sam se retrouvait à présent seul pour faire les recherches.

Dean gara l'Impala en face d'un resto à l'aspect assez chic. Il arriva à temps pour voir Amy et l'agent entrer dans le restaurant. Il étouffa un grognement et se prépara à attendre un bon moment.

Amy et Bradley s'assirent à une table. Ils étaient entourés par quelques couples et quelques familles mais très peu de gens en vérité.

Ils commandèrent deux bières puis se mirent à discuter en attendant :

- ça m'a fait plaisir de recevoir votre coup de téléphone Agent Bradley…

- Appelez-moi Kyle…

- Très bien Kyle…Je disais donc que ça m'a fait plaisir parce que j'avais quelques questions à vous poser…

- Je vous en prie, allez-y…dit Kyle en souriant.

- Bien racontez-moi…Qui, comment et pourquoi avez-vous découvert le corps de Salvador Belem. ?

- Et bien…Il devait rentrer tard, sa femme le savait et c'est pour ça qu'elle a été se coucher…Mais le lendemain matin, il n'était toujours pas là alors elle a appelé la police. Comme vous le savez, nous attendons normalement 48h avant d'entamer une procédure mais je connais les Belem personnellement alors j'ai été me renseigner à son usine officieusement.

Il s'arrêta un instant car le serveur apportait les bières. Il en but une gorgée et reprit :

- Sa voiture était toujours devant l'usine alors j'ai été interroger des collègues à Salvador. Ils m'ont dit qu'il n'était pas venu ce matin et que hier soir, il avait coupé à pieds par le bois parce que sa voiture était en panne. Après vérification, on avait coupé les fils du moteur.

Bref j'empruntais le chemin à travers le bois et j'ai découvert le corps de mon ami, sans vie et sans tête. Après des recherches minutieuses autour de la zone du corps, nous n'avons pas retrouvé sa tête…

- Ah bon ? Et comment avez-vous su que c'était lui ?

- Grâce à ses empreintes et son tatouage sur l'avant bras : Victoria avec un cœur.

- Oh…Je suis désolé Kyle.

Elle le regarda très sincère. Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Oh ce n'est rien.

- Et Ruiz ? Il était marié lui aussi ?

- Oh non ! A 46 ans, il se vantait tout le temps d'être célibataire ! C'est un joggeur qui l'a découvert dans la journée. Même tintouin et pas de tête en vue…

- Etrange…Et vous le connaissiez aussi ?

- Oh ici tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Mais maintenant si vous voulez bien, agent Brenan…

- Amy !

- Amy…Parlons d'autres choses…

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent tout le long du dîner.

Kyle raccompagna Amy jusqu'à la chambre du motel. Dean les ayant suivi pour rentrer, gara l'Impala un peu plus loin et se cacha derrière un buisson, observant Kyle et Amy à travers les branches. Il vit Amy donnait un baiser à Kyle sur la joue puis celui-ci repartit. Amy le regarda partir puis se tourna vers le buisson de Dean.

- Dean Winchester, vous êtes découvert !

Celui-ci sortit de sa cachette et se retourna face à Amy.

Sam n'avait pas beaucoup avancé depuis que les deux tourtereaux étaient partis…Ils avaient trop peu d'informations et donc trop de suppositions…Il en était là de ses déductions quand des voix lui parvinrent de dehors. Il reconnu tout de suite celle d'Amy et de son frère : Celui-ci avait été découvert. Amy ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de Dean, tout en disant :

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'es suivi !

- Ben quoi ! Je m'inquiétais…

- Tu t'inquiétais ? Tu t'inquiétais ? J'étais avec un beau représentant de la loi ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il m'arrive !

- Tu le trouve vraiment beau ?

- Oui Dean, je le trouve mignon ! Et si tu osais enfin avouer ce que tu ressentais pour moi, c'est avec toi que j'irai dîner !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Dean et Sam se regardèrent, un peu surpris et Dean ajouta :

- Elle est pas croyable cette fille !

- Mais elle a raison Dean !

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses comme elle ?

- Ben si…

- Oh Sam !

- Oh Dean ! se moqua Sam. Va la rattraper !

- A quoi bon…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Elle a pris les clés de la voiture…

Amy roula un bon moment à travers la ville déserte. Une fois un peu calmée et ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite, elle s'arrêta devant le « bois maudit ». Elle hésita quelques instants mais finit par y entrer. Elle marcha un petit moment, éclairé par la simple lumière d'une lampe torche. C'est Dean qui lui avait appris à toujours en avoir une sous la main. Elle arriva à une sorte de petite clairière entouré de bandes de papier jaune. Amy comprit que le corps du pauvre Salvador Belem avait été découvert à cet endroit.

Elle passa sous les bandes et observa les traces du corps de Belem. Aucune trace suspecte. Elle entendit alors comme des hennissements et des bruits de sabots. Elle releva la tête. Rien.

Elle se pencha de nouveau mais sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un grand cheval noir aux yeux rouges monté par un cavalier sans tête.

Amy étouffa un cri et se mit à courir à l'intérieur du bois cherchant une sortie.

Mais soudain, le cavalier l'attrapa par les jambes et se mit à la traîner. On entendait qu'un cri suraigu sortant du bois. Seule sa lampe torche resta, tombée sur le sol. Le jour se levait.

Dean avait eu du mal à s'endormir après le départ d'Amy. Il resta d'abord éveillé pour l'attendre et lui faire ses excuses. C'est ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais Amy ne rentrait pas, il était tard. Si une autre qu'Amy avait pris son Impala, il se serait vraiment inquiéter pour sa voiture mais là, c'était pour elle qu'il s'inquiétait. Quelques heures après que Sam se soit endormi, il décida de se coucher. Il s'endormit finalement mais d'un sommeil agité.

Il se réveilla en sursaut aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il secoua son frère voyant qu'Amy n'était toujours pas rentré.

- Sam, bouge-toi ! Amy n'est pas rentré…

Dean se leva et entreprit de s'habiller pendant que Sam grognait :

- Oh ! Elle a dû s'endormir dans la voiture devant la chambre pour ne pas avoir à dormir avec toi !

Dean jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Non Sam ! C'est pas normal…Je sens qu'elle a des ennuis…

Sam se redressa dans son lit pendant que Dean cherchait quelque chose.

- Hey Dean ! C'est moi l'extralucide de la famille ! dit Sam en souriant.

Dean prit alors le pantalon de Sam et lui lança à la figure puis reprit ses recherches. Sam comprit alors que Dean avait raison. Il s'habilla en vitesse puis observa son frère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ?

Dean répondit sans arrêter ses recherches.

- Le portable d'Amy…Elle ne l'a pas prit…

- Tu en es sûr ? Mais pourquoi tu le veux ?

- Pour appeler le flic…Si elle a disparu, il nous aidera…

Sam hocha affirmativement la tête, prit son portable et composa le numéro d'Amy. La sonnerie retentit non loin de Dean qui se précipita sur l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Puis il appela l'agent qu'il méprisait sans doute le plus au monde…

Amy ouvrit les yeux. Evanouie, plusieurs heures étaient passées sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle était les mains attachées au plafond, les bras tendus et debout. Elle tira sur les liens pour les faire craquer, en vain.

La jeune femme se trouvait dans une grotte assez sombre. La seule source de lumière était un feu au centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune trace du cavalier sans tête et de son cheval maudit. Amy tourna la tête à sa droite et ce qu'elle vit failli la faire vomir : un tas de têtes humaines. Belem et Ruiz étaient apparemment loin d'être les seules victimes.

Dean et Sam arrivèrent à pied du motel. Ils virent alors l'Impala près de la maison des Belem et devant l'entrée du bois. Kyle Bradley, appuyait contre la Chevrolet, les attendaient.

- S'il m'a rayé mon Impala, il va le payer…bougonna Dean que la vue de Kyle irritait au plus au point.

Sam se contenta de sourire.

Les deux frères avaient réussi à convaincre l'agent Bradley qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un bataillon de policiers pour retrouver Amy mais que sa présence leur serait très utile. Il avait aussitôt accepté. De toute façon, 48 heures ne s'étaient pas écoulées depuis la disparition de la jeune femme.

Les frères saluèrent l'agent avant de s'expliquer. Kyle était sur les nerfs, ça se sentait. Il était surtout en colère contre les deux frères :

- Vous l'avez laissé partir seule ?

- On s'était disputé ! Et on pouvait pas savoir que cette gourde allait se rendre dans le bois en pleine nuit ! protesta Dean.

- Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça !

J- e dis ce que je veux MONSIEUR l'agent et vous n'êtes pas son mari que je sache !

- Mais vous non plus !

Dean et Kyle se faisaient face à présent et étaient très près. A la dernière réplique de Kyle, Dean était à deux doigts de le frapper mais Sam s'interposa avant entre les deux hommes :

- On se calme tous les deux ! L'important c'est de retrouver Amy, non ? On dirait que vous vous battez pour un bout de viande !

Dean et Kyle s'écartèrent et baissèrent les yeux, un peu honteux car ils savaient pertinemment que Sammy avait raison…

Alors qu'Amy tirait une nouvelle fois sur ses liens, elle entendit les pas, pas vraiment rassurant, d'un cheval. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers l'entrée. Un homme entra suivi du cavalier et de son cheval diabolique.

- Vous ? Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas net…

George Watt lui faisait face, un sourire malfaisant sur son visage ingrat.

- Et oui, moi petite fouineuse ! Mais ce petit secret restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa légèrement la joue. Les yeux emplis de haine, Amy lui cracha au visage.

- Ne comptez pas là-dessus ! J'ai quand même une question : pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi exécutait des hispaniques arrivés légalement au pays ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas très chère ! Mais je veux bien répondre à la dernière question de votre vie…Ceux sont des parasites ! Ils viennent polluer nos terres, prendre nos emplois…

- Comment on tue le cavalier ?

Ah vous aimeriez bien le savoir…En fait, c'est simple, il suffit de me tuer, moi !

- Ah fallait le dire plus tôt, espèce d'enfoiré !

Watt se retourna, surpris et Amy leva les yeux. Mais elle avait reconnu cette voix. Une voix qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais ré-entendre.

- Dean !

En effet, Dean Winchester se tenait face à George, le tenant en joug. Kyle Bradley se tenait près de lui, exécutant le même geste.

- Messieurs, vous tombez bien ! Mais si je ne m'abuse, il en manque un…

- Bien joué Sherlock !

Sam, qui s'était glissé par on ne sait où se trouvait près d'Amy, braquant lui aussi une arme sur Watt.

George Watt se mit alors à rire comme un possédé, un fou.

- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ?

Le cavalier sans tête n'avait pas bougé. Il restait fixe à l'entrée comme attendant les ordres de son maître.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit alors Dean. Nous sommes plus fort que vous le croyez…

Il semblait vraiment en colère et n'arrivait pas à regarder Amy. Celle-ci crut que c'était à cause de leur dispute mais ce n'était pas cela. Dean ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça.

Sam, quant à lui, attendait qu'une occasion se présente pour pouvoir détacher Amy. Pour le moment, il se contentait de menacer Watt tout en gardant un œil sur le cavalier.

Le seul qui semblait un peu désemparé était Kyle. Au début, il n'avait vu que Watt mais quand son regard tomba sur le cavalier et son cheval noir, tout devint plus compliqué.

Tous attendaient un mouvement de Watt pour passer à l'action, mouvement qui ne venait pas. George se contentait de regarder toute la petite troupe en souriant.

- Allez Watt…Faîtes un petit effort, nous n'attendons que ça…

Dean avait un ton impatient.

Soudain, le cheval du cavalier se mit en mouvement et partit au galop vers Dean. Celui-ci sauta à terre pour l'éviter et se releva aussitôt, braquant son arme sur le cavalier et fit feu. C'était le signal. Kyle se précipita sur Watt, ne voulant pas le laisser filer. Sam posa son arme à terre et s'occupa d'Amy.

- Dépêche-toi Sam…

- Ça va, je fais ce que je peux !

Il finit par arracher les liens d'Amy. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol. Sam la releva.

Dean continuait de tirer sur le cavalier mais rien ne semblait le toucher. L'aîné des Winchester sauta alors sur le cheval et commença à se battre avec le cavalier.

Kyle était surpris. George Watt avait plus de force que ce qu'il croyait. Il se battait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais Watt était trop fort. Ce dernier lui asséna un coup de poing féroce en pleine tête. Kyle s'effondra sur le sol. Sam vit la scène et se précipita sur George.

Dean commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Il se débattait encore avec le cavalier quand il vit Sammy se battre avec George.

- Sammy, tu pourrais activer un peu !

Mais Sam n'avait pas le dessus.

Alors Amy ramassa l'arme que Sam avait laissé sur le sol. George allait frapper Sam. Dean tomba sur le sol et l'étalon du cavalier était sur le point de l'écraser quand une détonation se fit entendre. Amy Woods venait de tirait sur George Watt.

Il eut un temps de réaction très court puis s'effondra sur le sol, une balle dans le dos.

Le cavalier et son cheval diabolique disparurent alors. Amy lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux.

- Oh mon dieu…Oh mon dieu !

Elle commençait à crier, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Dean se précipita sur elle et l'entoura de ses bras musclés. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre son torse tout en disant : « Oh mon dieu…J'ai tué un homme…J'ai tué un homme ! ».

Sam s'approcha de Kyle, celui-ci respira encore.

Quand Kyle s'était réveillé, tous les quatre avaient pris l'Impala et étaient repartis au motel. Amy était inconsolable, elle pleura pendant une nuit entière avant de s'effondrer de fatigue.

Sam et Dean avaient expliquer à Kyle ce qui s'était passé à un détail près : Dean prit sur lui le meurtre de George Watt et affirma qu'Amy se sentait mal à cause du traumatisme de l'enlèvement. Kyle n'était pas convaincu mais de toute façon, dans son rapport, c'est lui qui avait résolu l'affaire et avait été obligé d'abattre le suspect, ne mentionnant aucunement les Winchester ou Amy.

C'était lors d'un matin ensoleillé que Dean, Sam et Amy décidèrent de quitter Belmont. Kyle Bradley était là pour leur dire au revoir.

Amy s'approcha de l'agent et à la grande surprise de celui-ci, elle le prit dans ses bras :

- Merci Kyle, pour tout ce que vous avez fait…

- Je vous en prie Amy…Promettez-moi une chose…

- Laquelle ?

- Donnez-moi régulièrement des nouvelles, d'accord ?

Amy le lâcha et lui sourit.

- D'accord.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis entra dans l'Impala.

Sam et Dean venait d'assister à cette scène. Le cadet serra la main du policier et s'installa à son tour dans la voiture avec une dernière recommandation pour son frère : « Sois sympa ! »

Dean s'approcha de Kyle et lui serra à son tour la main.

- Merci mon vieux…

- Pas de quoi… Hey Dean !

- Oui ?

- Prenez soin d'elle, ok ?

- Bien sur !

Les deux hommes avaient fini par s'entendre. Dean monta derrière le volant et démarra. Kyle Bradley regarda partir cette magnifique voiture noire vers d'autres contrées.

Après une bonne heure de route, ils s'arrêtèrent mettre de l'essence. Sam s'en occupa, c'était l'occasion pour Dean et Amy de se parler. Appuyée contre la voiture, le vent soufflant sur son visage, Amy pensait à Watt. Dean s'approcha d'elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Disons que…je fais aller…

- Amy…Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit le soir de notre dispute, désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Désolé aussi que tu ais dû tuer un homme…J'avais tellement peur, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre si ça avait été le cas…

Amy ne le laissa pas finir, les yeux brillants de larmes, elle laissa échapper ses sentiments. Elle embrassa Dean fougueusement, mettant ses bras autour de lui. Celui-ci répondit amoureusement à ce baiser tant attendu.

Sam les regardait de loin, tout sourire en pensant un seul mot : « Enfin ! ».

FIN


End file.
